Meeting Tamara/The battle of Whitecap Bay/Mac catches Syrena
This is the scene where our heroes meet Tamara, Whitecap Bay's battle and Mac catches Syrena in Mac Grimborn's Adventures of Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides. Ryan Heretic holds a hand-watch to see how long will take a while for a mermaid to come Scrum: tiredly My heart is pierced by Cupid...I disdain...all glittering gold...there is nothing that can console me...wakes up...but my jolly sailor bold... sees something drifting by in the water. Scrum sees it too. But it's gone. They look towards the other end of the boat, and there's a beautiful mermaid, Tamara Rani: Kion, look! sees Tamara Kion: Uh, hello? Heretic waves hello to her Scrum: Lord save me! stares intently Philip: some pirates Men, look! Look there! gasp and look at Tamara. Ezekiel pulls a knife and she retreats Scrum: You're scaring her off, mate! Ezekiel: Good riddance! Scrum: Tamara Can you talk? Tamara: back to the boat ...Yes. puts her arms back on the edge, smiling. Scrum goes for a closer look. Scrum: You're beautiful. Tamara: Are you the one who sings? the camera pans underwater, revealing her tail Scrum: Aye. Tamara: Are you my jolly sailor bold? Scrum: Aye, that I be. Mac Grimborn: Let me do the talking, Scrum. Tamara: You would be? Mac Grimborn: Mac. Mac Grimborn: Destroyer of the Galactic Empire, slayer of the Imperial Inquisitors. Hm? Janja: Mac! For the Pride Lands' sake! Ryan Heretic: Calm down. He knows what he's doing. Scrum: He's right, hyena. Ryan Heretic: His name's Janja. Tamkaa: Ain't she gonna panic and swim? Ryan Heretic: I don't think so. Tamara You have a bond with someone? Tamara: Perhaps, especially with him. at Mac is surprised Tamara: at Mzingo Is this a vulture? Ryan Heretic: Yeah. And did Meg met you before me and Mac? Tamara: Of course not. grabs Scrum Someone: Scrum, comport yourself! restrain him Scrum: Boys! There ain't much been given to me in my brief, miserable life, there's the truth of it. But, by God, I'll have it said that Scrum had himself a kiss from a PROPER MERMAID! gets free of the others Mzingo: Not without putting it to a vote. Mwoga: Oi! She's staring at me! Ryan Heretic: I guess Tamara is a nice mermaid to Mac. Yeah. That is the name for someone pretty. Mac Grimborn: Okay. So, anything you might notice about Mzingo? Tamara: What? Fuli: Well, he's looking pretty plump. Mzingo: Me? Ryan Heretic: Maybe. nods. Ryan notices Meg (EG) dipping her hand in the water Meg Griffin (EG): Just look at the clear oceans. Cheezie: Did you see that? Ryan Heretic: Meg? You have any relation with Tamara? Meg Griffin (EG): I'm not sure. Chungu: Yeah. Who knew sailors had a love for mermaids? Ryan Heretic: Yeah. And I feel like Meg might be Tamara’s sister. I guess we are safe. Just as long as she didn't sing. starts to sing Tamara: My heart is pierced by Cupid, I disdain all glittering gold, moves his lips there is nothing can console me but my jolly sailor bold! drift underwater. Meg (EG) starts to sing like her Meg Griffin (EG): Come all, ye pretty fair maids, whoever you may be, surface one by one, Philip notices who love a jolly sailor bold, that ploughs the raging sea. My heart is pierced by Cupid, I disdain all glittering gold. Heretic gets mesmerised by her singing Meg Griffin (EG): There is nothing can console me but my jolly sailor bold Tamara: My heart is pierced by Cupid, I disdain all glittering gold. her arms around Scrum's face gets ready for a kiss Meg Griffin (EG): There is nothing can console me.. Meg (EG) and Tamara: But my jolly sailor bold. Discord: Here it comes. slowly takes his face underwater. Just then she reveals her teeth, which are now fangs. Just as she jumps and tries to bite him, Ezekiel jabs her away with an oar. Instantly all the other mermaids dive away, swim very quickly underwater, circling the longboat like sharks. The crew stand up, unsure what to do, then a mermaid leaps out of the water and grabs someone. They all get back to the longboat, trying to snatch everyone. One mermaid tries to grab Derrick, Philip comes to the rescue, pulling him out of the water. As the mermaid tries to get him again Philip kicks her away. Yet another mermaid leaps to the sky and Ezekiel stabs her with his sword and she lands back in the water. on shore Blackbeard: Out upon it! It has begun! begin to reach through the longboat, creating massive holes. The pirates all try to stab them, but then everyone falls into the water. Other mermaids from the depths begin to swim towards their prey. A mermaid manages to grab Derrick and dives deep underwater with him, bites into his chest, lots of blood. Two other mermaids join in the kill. Ezekiel and Philip come towards the surface. Philip is suddenly dragged back underwater by ANOTHER mermaid. Philip tries to get back up. gets knocked out of the boat by a mermaid Ono: Hapana! Mac Grimborn: Ryan? Is he okay? Ryan Heretic: bubbling Kion: Heyvi Kabisa! Thurston: Oh, dear! Panic and run! they stop Thurston, Ryan Heretic thinks it is the end until an idea came from his mind Ryan Heretic (in mind): I've got it! (EG) overhears him Meg Griffin (EG): What?! Mac, I need to go underwater. I feel Tamara can see me. Mac Grimborn: Hurry! (EG) jumps in the water Meg Griffin (EG): Hello? Ono: Sabine Oh, no! It's Sabine! Mac Grimborn: Sabine? Mac senses the Inquisitors' presence, Meg (EG) finds Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Fight scenes